Futuro alternativo Cap 1
by betarraga
Summary: Luego de que el Dios Bills se va del planeta tierra, los guerreros siguen sus vidas de forma normal. Bulma y Vegeta intentan tener otro hijo pero ha resultado imposible. Por otro lado Goku ansia saber de aquellos universos que Bills le menciono. ¿Que encontraran en ellos?. Una gran sorpresa llenara de felicidad sus vidas pero traerá consigo una maldición que podría acabar con todo.
1. Futuro alternativo Bra

Era un día más en CC, sin embargo Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban en su habitación, ambos expectantes a un objeto que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y era vigilado sigilosamente por la mujer mientras Vegeta estaba de pie observando de lejos.

-Vamos Vegeta es solo cosa de unos minutos…- reprocho Bulma al Sayayin quien la observo muy confundido desde la ventana de la gran habitación de CC

-No estoy diciendo nada…- respondió Vegeta ante el comentario de Bulma

-Claro nunca dices nada en estos momentos…- alego la mujer caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras Vegeta aprovechando el descuido de esta, se acercó al escritorio que vigilaba como leona hace unos minutos.

-¡Aléjate!- grito Bulma estrellando un florero en la cabeza del guerrero quien se alejó y la observo asustado desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿¡Es necesario que siempre actúes como una loca!?…- grito el Sayayin

-No es ser una loca… es….- Hubo un momento de silencio, en que Vegeta pese a su molestia, cambio su rostro al darse cuenta de que algo había pasado ya que Bulma observaba muy impresionada el escritorio….

-¿Dio el resultado…?- pregunto recuperando la compostura y acercándose a Bulma quien tomo un pequeño objeto similar a un lápiz y lo tiro al cesto de la basura que tenían en su habitación…Luego de esto camino muy rápido saliendo del lugar.

Vegeta quedo un momento viendo como Bulma se iba sin darle una respuesta, para luego dirigir su mirada al cesto de la basura y ver claramente el resultado negativo en la muestra de embarazo.

El Sayayin se sentó un momento en la cama a a pensar en lo ocurrido. Bulma llevaba más de unos años intentando quedar embarazada sin éxito, al punto de llegar a involucrarlo a el directamente con el asunto. Si bien Vegeta no era de expresar interés por temas como esos en esta situación debió involucrarse ya que Bulma estaba más afectada de lo habitual.

Todo esto empezó esto hace unos dos años, producto de una enfermedad que daño el útero de la mujer. Cosa que pese a los pronósticos de los doctores, nunca significo para ella darse por vencida.

-Malditos terrícolas…- gruño el Sayayin cuando de pronto una presencia llamo su atención…

-Hola Vegeta- dijo Goku amistosamente

-Deberías avisar que vienes Kakaroto… no siempre eres bienvenido…- dijo molesto Vegeta

-Vaya veo que no te encontré en un buen momento ¿No?- comento el Sayayin de forma amable casi disculpándose.

-¿Qué haces acá…?...Esta es mi habitación… no deberías estar aquí…- Respondió Vegeta muy seriamente ante la presencia del Sayayin quien observo a su alrededor sorprendido.

-Tienes razón…- comento observando en todas las direcciones…-Vaya habitación que tienes Vegeta es muy grande casi del tamaño de mi casa- dijo asombrado

-¡Maldita sea Kakaroto! – gruño Vegeta ya hastiado de Goku. –¡Dime de una Vez que es lo que quieres!-

-Ham Claro- dijo Goku avergonzado..-Disculpa Vegeta.. estoy aquí porque quiero hablar con Bulma- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué con Bulma?...¿Por qué?- pregunto Vegeta curioso

-Quiero saber si puede construir una máquina para viajar a los otros universos que menciono Bills el Dios de la destrucción- termino de decir sonriendo …-Tengo mucha curiosidad por ir a ver esos Dioses…-

Vegeta solo se limito a observarlo en silencio, provocando con esto que Goku dejara de sonreír .

-No..- Respondió Vegeta tajante mente.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédulo y algo confundido…-¿Pero por que dices que no Vegeta?... Tu mismo dijiste que la próxima vez que viéramos a esos Dioses querrías ser tu quien los enfrentara esta podría ser la oportunidad que….-

-He dicho que no- volvió a decir Vegeta seriamente caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

-¡Escúchame Vegeta si no lo hacemos estos sujetos podrían acabar con nuestro planeta! …- Respondió suplicando

-¡¿De verdad piensas eso?! Reacciona…son dioses de otro universo…-

-Vegeta debemos ir… Bills resulto un gran problema… debemos acabar con….-

-Lo que yo recuerdo es un Bills alegre.. que comió y bailo cuanto quiso.. es mas recuerdo que hasta se fue con una

despedida donde solo falto que lo besaran para que tuviera un viaje seguro..- respondió sarcásticamente

-Vegeta han pasado años yo creo que…-

-Olvídalo..-

-Vamos Vegeta es solo...-

-La construiré…- dijo la voz que Vegeta menos quería escuchar en ese momento.. no por molestia.. si no más bien porque sabía que accedería a las peticiones de Kakaroto.. Como siempre lo hacía.

Vegeta no dijo nada.. solo dio una mirada a Bulma quien lo observo y luego se acerco a Goku quien no pudo evitar crear una sonrisa.

-No tengo problema… solo necesito tiempo… con ayuda de Trunks estoy segura que podre lograrlo...-

-No dejas de sorprenderme Bulma…- comento Goku alegre

-Bueno estás hablando con un genio…- presumió la mujer que parecía haber olvidado por completo lo que hace tan solo unos minutos había ocurrido en la habitación que compartía con Vegeta.

Vegeta solo la observo en silencio para dar media vuelta e irse del lugar.

-Oye Bulma, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Vegeta?.-

-No lo se…- respondió Bulma mintiendo.

Pasaron las horas Bulma estuvo gran parte del día estudiando un libro de física cuántica. En este las teorías eran bastante impresionantes y en otros algo disparatadas, pero aun así se mantenía bastante interesada en el tema.

-Vaya… si que has leído hoy..- comento Vegeta quien de pronto estaba del otro lado del laboratorio observándola

-Deberías dejar de aparecer de esa forma..Aunque con los años has dejado de asustarme…- respondió la mujer mientras mantenía la lectura de un libro en particular.

-No creo que esto te haga bien.. si es que pides mi opinión-

-No la he pedido Vegeta…-

El Sayayin guardo silencio….

-Jamás me he entrometido en tus decisiones… Así que no te entrometas en las mías- termino de decir Bulma quien cerró el libro y observo al Sayayin fijamente de una forma bastante desafiante…

Vegeta solo salió molesto del laboratorio, Bulma lo había molestado con esa respuesta.

Pasaron largos meses antes de que Bulma pudiera terminar la maquina, sin embargo de cierta forma Vegeta sentía que todo esto había sido para bien, la mujer ya no estaba tan afectada por las frecuentes decepciones mensuales y Trunks al pasar más tiempo con ella la hacía sentir bendecida.

Al cabo de dos años, la máquina estaba lista. Trunks se encargaría de pilotearla. Su funcionamiento no era complicado, esta se movía dentro del mismo año, y mes, pero siempre iba a distintas dimensiones. Todos los Sayayins viajarían además de Piccolo. El único que no iría sería goten quien estaba con una fuerte gripe y no podría ir…

-Es absurdo ir sin goten- comento Piccolo..-Trunks necesita de el para fusionarse…-

-No es absurdo..- respondió Trunks muy serio… el joven ya tenía 18 años…-Soy capaz de luchar solo…-

Vegeta por su parte observaba en silencio desde la nave a Bulma quien se despedía amistosamente de todos…-¿Realmente estará bien?...- se pregunto recordando un episodio vivido con ella días antes de que la maquina estuviera lista.

**_- Días antes-_**

**_Sabes.. Esta idea de tener otro bebe es absurda…- dijo Bulma mientras ensamblaba piezas a la nave_**

**_-¿Qué?- respondió Vegeta sorprendido casi perdiendo la compostura ante el comentario debido a los miles de intentos de su mujer por lograr quedar embarazada…-¿De qué hablas?.. Tú querías tener otro hijo…-_**

**_-Lo he pensado mejor y está bien así… las cosas ocurren por algo… quizás más adelante estando un bebe de todas formas no podríamos hacer muchas cosas… es mucha responsabilidad sabes…- comento de forma brusca al hombre recalcando obviamente su ausencia durante los primeros meses de vida de Trunks._**

**_Vegeta intento buscar las palabras adecuadas para responder a su mujer que claramente no estaba hablando enserio -Bulma aún podemos tener otro hijo es cosa de que…-_**

**_-No … ya no podemos…- interrumpió la mujer al Sayayin continuando con su trabajo._**

**_Eran las 12 de la noche el laboratorio estaba oscuro, sin embargo las luces centradas en la maquina permitían ver el rostro de sufrimiento que Bulma intentaba disimular detrás de cada fría palabra._**

**_-Bulma…-_**

**_-Si quieres tener otro hijo busca a otra mujer…- respondió molesta_**

**_-¡De que hablas!.. – respondió Vegeta extrañado y a la vez molesto_**

**_-Ya me escuchaste…- respondió Bulma mientras le caían lagrimas por los ojos_**

**_-¡Yo no quiero más hijos, ni siquiera quería tener a Trunks! solo…- dijo guardando silencio notando que el comentario sobre Trunks había sido un gran error que se reflejo en el rostro de la mujer…-Solo estaba haciendo esto por ti...-_**

**_Bulma se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta_**

**_-Sabes que no me agradan los terrícolas… solo me agradas tú.. –_**

**_Bulma volteo y camino hacia el abrazándolo_**

**_-Maldición mujer- comento el Sayayin sonrojado_**

-¿Están listos para partir?- pregunto Trunks logrando con esta pregunta que Vegeta volviera en si…

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?- pregunto Goku curioso al ver al Sayayin observando en silencio un punto fijo

-¿¡Que tanto me miras!?- respondió molesto a Goku quien se espanto ante la respuesta.

-idiota...- murmuro Goku molesto

-¡Muy bien vamos!- dijo Trunks apretando el botón de partida de la maquina desapareciendo ante los ojos de todos quienes los despedían…

Fue casi como pestañar… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se habían trasladado de lo que conocían como hogar, a un extenso terreno desértico, el cual era bastante extraño, esto por los llamativos colores que habían en el cielo y la tierra.

Los guerreros bajaron de la nave bastante aliviados, ya que la nave era algo pequeña para todos los que iban en ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?...- preguntó Goku aliviado de salir de la nave y observando impresionado el desértico territorio.

-Estamos en otra dimensión… pero que extraño esto no parece la tierra…-Comento Trunks confundido aprovechando de guardar la nave dentro de una capsula luego de que todos descendieron de esta.

-Creo que todo el viaje es bastante extraño…- respondió Vegeta quien agachándose tomo una gran cantidad de tierra en su mano y la observo cuidadosamente, con lo cual comprobó una teoría que apenas llegaron a ese lugar se le vino a la mente…-Como lo pensaba…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Gohan

-Este planeta está muerto…- respondió Vegeta impresionando a todos los guerreros

-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?- respondió Piccolo molesto más que nada por no querer creer lo que escuchaba…

-Reconocería esta tierra donde sea… el planeta está muerto…- respondió dejando caer el puñado de tierra que había recogido..

-Quizás nuestras familias o nosotros mismos seguimos vivos….- Agrego Goku llamando la atención de todos…que lo observaron fijamente un momento

-¡Trunks..!- Grito Vegeta quien enseguida voló a toda velocidad en dirección a CC. Trunks casi al mismo tiempo que escuchó su nombre entendió que debía seguir a su padre y salió con él en dirección a su hogar.

-¡Esperen a donde van!- grito Goku

Enseguida Gohan salió volando en dirección al monte Pau.

-¡Gohan!- grito Goku

-¡Ve con Gohan y asegúrate de que no haga nada estúpido!..¡Yo seguiré a Vegeta!- grito Piccolo quien se apresuró en seguir a los otros dos Sayayins.

Vegeta entro a CC… no había nada en el lugar más que todo destruido, polvo, las paredes caídas y rastros de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de ambos Sayayins, de pronto avanzando por el lugar Vegeta pisó algo que generó un ruido bastante peculiar, el Sayayin se agacho y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que casi destruye con el pié…

-Trunks.. – dijo intentando mantener la calma ante algo que no había sido de menor importancia...-¿Qué año es este…?- pregunto seriamente casi ocultando su asombro para reemplazarlo por un fingido desinterés y mientras daba la espalda a su hijo.

-Bueno papá... este es el mismo año en el que vivímos…- respondió el chico confundido ante la pregunta.

Vegeta quedo observando el objeto y luego vino a su mente algo que lo hizo centrar su atención en un lugar, un lugar que tanto el como Trunks conocían, pero que seguramente su hijo no tenía en mente en ese preciso momento. Rápidamente, corrió hacia donde antes estaría el laboratorio de Bulma, y donde ahora solo habían escombros y restos de lo que alguna vez fue cuna de muchos inventos.

Al llegar busco insistentemente en el piso del lugar, mientras Trunks corría hacia donde se encontraba su padre seguido por Piccolo quien había llegado recién a CC.

Se puede decir que todo ocurrió bastante rápido, pero aun así esta ventaja de cerca 30 segundos de Vegeta sobre Trunks, le dio tiempo para encontrar una puerta redonda que daba la impresión de ser una baldosa, pero que el sabia llevaba a un cuarto secreto donde Bulma guardaba sus más ambiciosos proyectos. Estando ahí Vegeta abrió bruscamente la puerta …Pero algo le impidió entrar, su rostro era bastante predecible, algo lo había impresionado, y de paso lo había dejado petrificado. Observando hacia el interior de esta especie de bunker subterráneo al que pretendía entrar.

Trunks se detuvo al ver la reacción de su padre , pero no alcanzo a preguntar nada ya que enseguida cayó inconsciente a los brazos de este, quien con rapidez le había propinado un golpe para evitar que viera el interior de este bunker. Vegeta dirigió su mirada a Piccolo quien se encontraba de pie observándolo confundido y no dando crédito a lo que estaba pasando….¿Por qué Vegeta le había hecho eso a su hijo?... ¿Qué estaba escondiendo el Sayayin?...

La verdad era que la reacción de Vegeta le pareció bastante extraña, pero había algo en la mirada de este que lo hizo abstenerse a cualquier pregunta y a tomar al primogénito del Sayayin y alejarse unos cuantos metros….

Vegeta lo observo hasta que considero que la distancia de Piccolo era la adecuada, e ingreso al lugar.

El Sayayin se demoró cerca de unos 40 minutos, o quizás menos pero el tiempo se le hizo eterno al namekiano. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, sobre todo porque no entendía que podía haber dentro de ese lugar que desfiguro el rostro del Vegeta, y de paso lo llevo a dejar inconsciente a su hijo para que no entrara en ella. Las preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza, está confundido, pero de pronto estas se fueron por un momento, ya que vio como la puerta se abría y de ella salía Vegeta.

-Vamos- grito el Sayayin elevándose sobre el lugar donde estaban.

Piccolo se acercó rápidamente con Trunks en sus hombros, pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Vegeta con una mano tiro un gran poder el cual destruyo todos los restos que quedaban de CC.

-¡Que haces!- grito el namekiano cegado por el gran resplandor que causo el poder de Vegeta… -¡Cual es tu maldito problema!- volvió a reclamar pero ahora logrando abrir algo los ojos y observando fijamente al Sayayin, sin embargo no alcanzó a recibir respuesta cuando un llanto lo hizo descender su mirada… Y totalmente incrédulo observo como en uno de los brazos de Vegeta, había una pequeña niña de unos 2 años de cabello purpura y ojos celestes.

-Trunks…- dijo Piccolo de forma casi instantánea…

-No… no es Trunks… Es una niña… ¿No lo notas acaso insecto?... - dijo guardando un momento de silencio sin despegar la vista del suelo…–Vamos… no hay nada que ver aquí…- dijo largándose mientras Piccolo lo seguía impresionado.

* * *

Por su parte Goku y Gohan estaban bastante serios, afectados… tuvieron que enterrar a todos… incluso a ellos mismos… sus propios cuerpos… muertos…

Goku no hablaba nada solo observaba la tumba de todos…

…-Debemos irnos de este lugar..-

-De que hablas….- respondió Gohan molesto

-Hablo de que no debemos estar acá…. Esto es…-

-¡Tu querías venir maldita sea….!- grito el joven Sayayin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas afectando notoriamente a Goku quien se dio cuenta de lo que el viaje había provocado…-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió…?- se preguntó Gohan sentándose en el piso luego de soltar a su padre.

-Gohan … no eran ellas…-

-No debimos venir a este lugar… es una pesadilla… es horrible… yo….- Gohan guardo silencio al observar como del cielo bajaba Piccolo y Vegeta… sorprendido al ver a Trunks inconsciente…

-¡Qué demonios paso!…- grito Goku ahora más confundido… con algo de miedo.. miedo que no sentía hace un buen tiempo…

Piccolo por su parte tenía un rostro bastante predecible sin embargo Vegeta se mostraba serio… Al llegar al suelo todos fijaron sus ojos en Vegeta… y más que en él, en la pequeña niña que traía con el…

Nadie dijo anda solo hubo silencio.. Vegeta noto las tumbas y luego desvió al mirada. Se creó una pausa muy larga nadie decía nada…ni entendía nada.

-Veo… que ha pasado lo mismo…- agrego mientras la niña parecía despertar en sus brazos pero nuevamente se quedaba dormida.

-No puede ser…- respondió Goku incrédulo…

-Quien es…En que año estamos…- pregunto Gohan ahora más confundido y al parecer más afectado… -Se ve mayor que Pan… esto es extraño…-

-Es mi hija- respondió Vegeta dejando a todos mudos…

-¿Hija?- pregunto Trunks que había despertado hace unos segundos pero había quedado en estado de shock al ver a la niña idéntica a el en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en Corporación capsula Vegeta?…- pregunto Piccolo

El Sayayin pareció impresionarse y de paso vio como todos los demás fijaban su mirada en el, pero no dijo nada…

-Vamos de este lugar…- agrego Goku ante una mirada despectiva de Gohan quien parecía no creer lo que estaba escuchando, la verdad era que Goku no estaba equivocado en querer salir de ese lugar donde estaban las tumbas de todos pero Gohan parecía no estar en su sano juicio en ese momento.

Trunks por su parte estaba bastante molesto al darse cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente gracias a su padre, pero no se atrevió a decir nada al notar como de una mano pequeña se asomaba en una de las tumbas de la familia de Gohan, por lo que decidió callar y tragarse sus palabras.

* * *

Ya lejos del terrible escenario que se habían encontrado en sus casas, los guerreros haciendo uso de las capsulas comieron un poco y luego prestaron su atención a la pequeña que Vegeta había encontrado en las ruinas de CC. Había despertado y parecía reconocerlos a todos, sobre todo a Vegeta y Trunks. Siendo increíblemente dependiente de Vegeta quien aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba maravillado con la pequeña. Luego de alimentarla, jugó un rato con ella, para después arroparla mientras se quedaba dormida.

La verdad todos los demás guerreros observaban impresionados la escena que jamás esperaron ver de Vegeta, pero se sentía bien saber que existía aunque sea una vida dentro de un planeta tan desolador como ese.

Luego de que la pequeña se quedara dormida, empezaron las preguntas al Sayayin. Los guerreros querían que Vegeta les aclarara muchas dudas, pero sobre todo que les diera a entender cómo era posible que encontrara con vida a una niña en un planeta que el mismo había dicho estaba completamente muerto.

Vegeta guardo un momento de silencio y observo a la niña, la verdad no parecía afectado pero con el hecho de no decir nada, para los demás ay decía mucho… ¿Qué era eso tan terrible que Vegeta había visto?.

Vegeta enseguida noto las miradas curiosas de todos y no pudo evitar molestarse. -¿Qué es lo que creen que vi?... insectos…- respondió molesto…-El paisaje fue igual de desolador del que ustedes encontraron y peor...-

-Pero no entiendo Vegeta… como encontraste a esa niña con vida…- pregunto Goku confundido

-No lo sé… impedí que Trunks entrara por razones obvias.. Pero al estar ahí fue peor de lo que desde la entrada pude observar…. Yo no había visto a la niña… es más ella me sorprendió… y no tengo nada más que decir al respecto…-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Trunks fijo su mirada en los demás y se atrevió a cambiar de tema.

-Oye papá..¿Que nombre tiene la bebe…?- pregunto ya que de una u otra forma debía despejar las mentes de de los guerreros. El era quien estaba a cargo de la misión, o por lo menos eso lo había dicho Bulma. Por lo tanto debía evitar que se relacionaran con una realidad que no les pertenecía.

-No lo sé… -

-Pues quizás deberíamos elegirle uno- comento ante la sorpresa de todos

-Pap..- dijo la niña tomando el pelo de Trunks y jalándoselo

-Oye yo no soy tu papá- exclamo Trunks contento y algo adolorido donde le tiraba el cabello que era igual de purpura que el de ella

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?- pregunto Goku creando una sonrisa.

-Oto…- respondió la pequeña

-¿Qué?...¿Oto?...yo no soy oto…- respondió Goku decepcionado

-Está intentando decir KAKAROTO imbécil..- respondió Piccolo molesto

-Ya veo- exclamo Goku muy emocionado… -¡Si yo soy OTO!-

-De imaginar que terminaríamos eligiendo el nombre de un bebe me habría quedado en nuestro universo- comento Piccolo molesto.

-Es cierto.. -respondio Vegeta confundido observando a la niña…

-Y por qué no se llama algo así como Neriu- sugirió Gohan

-¿Neriu? Que nombre tan feo… mejor que se llame con un nombre como ..mmm.. no se me ocurre ningún nombre…- dijo Goku pensativo…-¿A ti no se te ocurre ninguno Piccolo?...- pregunto Goku intentando pensar en un buen nombre

-¿Qué tiene de malo Neriu?- pregunto Gohan ofendido

-Es un nombre anticuado…- respondió Piccolo…

-Si es cierto- afirmo tunks…

-Claro que no –respondió Gohan molesto discutiendo sobre el nombre "Neriu" con Piccolo y Trunks, mientras Goku pensaba en un nombre…

Vegeta por su parte solo observaba a la niña…de pronto la levanto en sus brazos y todo se aclaró para el….

-Ya se…- dijo el Sayayin llamando la atención de todos..

-¿Has elegido un nombre papá?- pregunto Trunks

-Se llamara Vegeta… como su padre…- dijo creando un gran silencio mientras una brisa de aire marcaba bien su paso por el lugar donde se encontraban

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunto Piccolo impresionado

- Su nombre será Vegeta…Después de todo ese es el nombre de mi familia.. es un honor heredarlo…-

-¿Y entonces porque Trunks no se llama Vegeta?- preguntó Goku extrañado…-Él es tu primer hijo…-

-Trunks nació en otras circunstancias…- respondió Vegeta seriamente

-Menos mal…- murmuro el joven impresionado para luego continuar hablando, de cierta forma para conseguir persuadir a su padre en cuanto al nombre de la bebe…..-Papá no le puedes poner Vegeta…es una niña… tu nombre es de hombre….-

-Es un nombre de un guerrero…- dijo Vegeta orgulloso observando a la pequeña…-¿Te gusta tu nombre Vegeta?- pregunto el Sayayin a la niña quien aplaudió de alegría ante la impresión de todo…

-Pobre niña..- comento Piccolo

-Si…- respondió Trunks incrédulo…-Bueno era ella o yo…-

-Que nombre tan feo…- murmuro Gohan aun sentido porque la niña no se iba a llamar Neriu…

-¡Si!... creo que hasta Neriu era mucho mejor que Vegeta…- murmuro Goku en secreto a su hijo.

Luego de un rato Trunks estaba revisando la máquina para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún problema durante el regreso a casa..

-mientras tanto Vegeta alimentaba con otro biberón a la niña mientras Goku observaba

-Vegeta déjame tomarla en brazos…- pidió muy contento el Sayayin a su orgulloso amigo

-Claro que no…- respondió Vegeta indiferente ante la súplica de Goku

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué no?- pregunto Goku ofendido

-Eres un idiota la dejaras caer…-

-¡Claro que no la dejare caer! .. ¡Déjame tomarla Vegeta!…- se quejó Goku casi como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche

-¡Está bien! ..pero cállate de una maldita vez… - gruño Vegeta observando desconfiado…-Se cuidadoso….- Dijo acercando la bebe a Goku

-Hola pequeña Vegeta..- dijo alegremente a la niña quien sonriendo le vomito su camiseta…

Todos pusieron un gran rostro de asco pero después se transformó en algo muy gracioso para todos.. Menos para Vegeta… para el siguió siendo asqueroso…

-¡Me vomito!.- grito Goku incrédulo

-¡Por supuesto que te vomito!…- grito Vegeta molesto…- ¡no puedes mover tanto a un bebe después de comer Kakaroto, no son un maldito juguete…!.-

Pasadas unas horas, los guerreros se decidieron a viajar, estando en la nave todos observaban por última ves el desértico paisaje que esperaba nunca volver a ver…

-Vamos cuanto antes de este lugar…- pidió Gohan aun afectado por lo que había visto..

-Enseguida estoy arreglando unos detalles de la fecha y…de pronto Trunks observo hacía fuera confundido…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Piccolo ante el rostro de Trunks..

-Creí ver a alguien… - dijo el chico dudoso. De pronto una mano toco su hombro…

-Aquí no queda nadie…- dijo Goku apagando de cierta forma la duda que quedo en Trunks que juraría haber visto a alguien

Vegeta con la niña durmiendo nuevamente en sus brazos y el bolso que rescato de cc en el otro, se mantenía muy serio observando el paisaje de ese horrible y desolador planeta tierra. Este universo, le hacía recordar a los planetas que destruía antes de llegar a al tierra… sin embargo había otro asunto que le importaba mas ahora y que lo mantenía sumergido en sus pensamientos… Vegeta intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible, siempre venía a su mente el recuerdo de lo que vivió aquel día que encontró a la "pequeña Vegeta" en el laboratorio…

**_Abrió la puerta y vio primero el cuerpo de su suegro, por lo que rápidamente evito que Trunks pudiera ver lo que había ocurrido, al entrar observo con toda claridad que las luces del escondite seguían funcionando y pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor, los cadáveres de sus suegros, y peor aún.. El de Bulma._**

**_Algo confundido avanzo hasta ella, al llegar se puso de rodillas y delicadamente limpio el rostro de su mujer con una de sus manos para tomarla en sus brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo guardando un momento de silencio, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo…_**

**_-Bulma….- dijo muy dolido…-¡Bulma!- grito cuando de pronto un ruido llamo su atención, al voltear quedó petrificado, nunca espero ver lo que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos…. Una pequeña niña lo observaba desde la sombra del laboratorio, esta tenía el cabello purpura y unos grandes ojos azules…un parecido increíble con Trunks…_**

**_-Que…que demonios…- dijo de forma entrecortada mientras la pequeña se ponía a llorar, la verdad es que Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, cuando de pronto un video apareció en la pantalla del laboratorio._**

**_-Vaya ya estas llorando…- reclamo Bulma…_**

**_-Bulma…- murmuro Vegeta impresionado observando el video, este era una grabación que se activaba en caso de que los bebes lloraran en el laboratorio.. Esto lo sabía porque hace años lo había usado con Trunks….-Esto quiere decir que … esa niña….- dijo Vegeta impresionado observando a la niña que se mostraba contenta observando la pantalla.._**

**_–Ma..- dijo la pequeña elevando sus brazos_**

**_-Veo que te has metido en laboratorio sola de nuevo… bueno ahora si quiero que te quedes tranquila y juegues con algo mientras yo voy por ti… debo estar buscándote como loca…de seguro escapaste de tu papá de nuevo ¿No?.. creo que es algo despistado...lo mas probable es que se quedo dormido o..Vaya mira quien esta aca..Di hola Vegeta –_**

**_-Pa...- dijo la pequeña en forma de respuesta al ver su imagen_**

**_-Bah- respondió el Sayayin observando hacia otro lado.._**

**_-¡Por que no saludas !- grito Bulma molesta_**

**_-¡Esto es absurdo en vez de grabar videos preocúpate de que no se escape al laboratorio!-_**

**_-Insinúas que soy mala cuidando niños-_**

**_-¡Claro que no!... -_**

**_-Entonces que tratas de decirme con eso de ….…-_**

**_El video siguió hablando mientras la pequeña reía por la pelea que Vegeta y Bulma mantenían en este… el Sayayin por su parte, camino hacia la niña, quien al verlo estiro sus brazos y alegremente lo llamo "Pa", impresionándolo nuevamente… -¿Es posible que en este universo… Bulma si haya podido tener más hijos….?- Se pregunto cuando de pronto tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos noto un bolso que se encontraba tirado en el lugar, era un bolso que le resultaba familiar…-Ya recuerdo..- dijo recordando que Bulma lo había comprado hace años, y le había dicho que era para el próximo bebe que llegara…-Ahí deben haber cosas de la niña…- pensó acercándose y abriéndolo, en este habían cosas de la bebe, pero algo llamo su atención, Era un álbum de fotos… fotos de la pequeña y ellos….Luego de ver esto, ordeno las cosas que había encontrado nuevamente dentro del bolso y se preparó para salir del lugar, sin embargo antes observo el cuerpo de su mujer seriamente… -Perdóname Bulma… esta vez no pude hacer nada …- termino de decir saliendo muy afectado del laboratorio…_**

Nuevamente tal cual un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en un lugar, sin embargo esta ves se trata de su universo. Aunque nadie dijo nada, el alivio era evidente en el rostro de todos quienes sin mas que hablar se esfumaron para estar con sus familias y para asegurarse de que estuvieran seguras.

-Vegeta..- dijo Piccolo mientras el sayayain bajaba de la nave junto a la pequeña en sus brazos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto el Sayayin serio

-No debiste traer a esa criatura a nuestro universo… quien sabe…-

-No me interesa lo que pueda cambiar… No la podía dejar morir ahí… ahora lárgate de aquí insecto…- respondió molesto y desafiante al namekiano quien con un claro signo de preocupación se marcho.

Trunks de un salto bajo de la nave y la guardo dentro de una capsula.

-¿Cómo se lo dirás a mi madre?- pregunto Trunks a Vegeta quien no alcanzo a responder cuando ambos sintieron la presencia de la mujer quien los observaba sonriendo desde la puerta de CC, pero que de apoco fue cambiando su rostro hasta quedar atónita.

No hay que indagar mucho para predecir la reacción de Bulma al verlos llegar. En un principio todo marchaba dentro de lo normal sin embargo al ver que Vegeta cargaba un bebe en sus brazos quedo sorprendida.

-Pero que …- dijo perpleja y botando una herramienta que tenía en su mano, herramienta que de seguro estaba utilizando en el taller de CC.

Vegeta procuro caminar con cautela, sosteniendo firmemente a la niña hasta llegar donde su mujer quien tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas al notar enseguida el parecido de la niña con Trunks…

-Que has hecho…- pregunto retrocediendo asustada, pensando mil cosas, confundida.

-La he encontrado en un mundo devastado…-

-Mientes…-

-Hay testigos…No había más vida que ella…si no la traía conmigo moriría en cosa de tiempo…-

Bulma guardo silencio mientras las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos… la pequeña que estaba despertando del que parecía un tranquilo sueño la observo y sonrió enseguida

-Ma- dijo estirando sus brazos

Bulma solo retrocedió e ingreso a la casa. Trunks por su parte llego al lado de su padre y observo a la pequeña quien al verlo sonrió…-Déjamela un momento padre… ve a hablar con mama y explícale bien como ocurrió todo…-

Vegeta sin observar a Trunks puso en los brazos del joven a la niña e ingreso a CC.

-Pa..- dijo la niña acomodándose en Trunks quien le sonrió

Vegeta camino por un pasillo de la gran corporación capsula hasta llegar a un cuarto donde sabia encontraría a Bulma.

-Nunca quise volver a entrar en esta habitación - comento la mujer al notar la presencia de Vegeta.

-Déjame explicarte todo..-

-Me habré vuelto loca.. – dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos mientras caían lagrimas de estos.

-No Bulma, esto es real, escúchame….-

-Que quieres que escuche Vegeta, que al encontraste tirada y la trajiste para adoptarla… no podemos volver a tirarla… sus padre… o mas bien nosotros debemos estar buscándola…ella …-

-Nosotros estábamos muertos… ella era lo único que quedaba con vida en ese universo…-

Bulma observó fijamente al Sayayin quien se notaba sucio y con un claro signo de cansancio…

-Vi nuestros cuerpos sin vida.. y donde solo ella mantenía su alma ligada a su cuerpo… no sé cómo pero esto ocurrió por algo.. tu construiste esa máquina por alguna razón… quizás es esta…-Dijo sacando del bolso que trajo consigo un álbum de fotos que Bulma observo y dejo de lado sin abrir-

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese universo Vegeta?- Pregunto la mujer confundida…

-No lo sé… solo sé que llegue en el momento oportuno…- respondió el Sayayin quien guardo silencio al momento de recibir el abrazo de Bulma, abrazo que reflejo una sombra en la pared. Ese cuarto captaba toda la luz del atardecer y creaba una atmósfera bastante cálida. Una atmósfera


	2. Bra capitulo 2

La pequeña era el nuevo sentido de todos en corporación capsula, era increíble como la joven de un momento a otro había cambiado totalmente el ambiente del hogar de Bulma y Vegeta.  
La pequeña Bra como la llamaba Bulma, o la pequeña Vegeta como la llamaba su padre, era lo mejor que les podría haber pasado en su vida. Hasta par a Trunks era fascinante, verla crecer, aprender a caminar y ver como aprendía nuevas palabras. Sin embargo esta criatura crecía particularmente rápido. En solo cosa de meses ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de 5 años. Pese a haber llegado casi como una cría de unos cuantos meses.

La dinámica familiar era más bien simple Vegeta entrenaba todo el día aprovechando instancias para obligar a Trunks a entrenar con él. Bulma por su parte no se despegaba de la niña y aprovechaba los tiempos libres de Trunks para enseñarle lo que sabía. Trunks por su parte ocupaba todo su tiempo en entrenar y trabajar con su madre, volviendo de esta forma su vida social algo pobre.  
Era un chico bastante apuesto y con mucho dinero, sin embargo tenia las mismas habilidades sociales que su padre. Era serio y no respondía con facilidad ante las bromas. Era una copia algo más alegre de Vegeta.

Una de las tantas tardes los 3 se encontraba en su gran recibidor con la pequeña.

-Vamos Bra dile a Trunks lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos- dijo Bulma muy alegre a la pequeña

-Yo quieo a Tunk- dijo sonriendo

Los 3 rieron a coro

-Yo también te "quieo" pequeña- respondió Trunks recalcando el hecho de que la pequeña no podía decir la "R"

-El otro día la sorprendí trepando un mueble de la cocina es increíble como ha crecido Trunks no creció a la misma velocidad que ella.- Comento Bulma sorprendida

-Eso es porque es una mujer Sayayin.. Crecen a distinta velocidad que los hombres…-

-Pues eso no tiene mucha lógica..-

-La tiene para una raza guerrera..- comento Vegeta quien se puso de pie

-Hablan como si yo no estuviera aquí- reclamo la pequeña que aparentaba unos 5 años

-Todos sabemos que estas aquí mosca- dijo su hermano riendo-

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Bulma a Vegeta quien se llevaba unas cuantas capsulas

-Debo ir a entrenar-

-Vaya tu no descansas ¿cierto?- comento Bulma preocupada por Vegeta

-Claro que no.. Soy un guerrero..-

-Yo también debo irme… tengo clases de…-

-Clases… - comento Vegeta molesto…-Deberías entrenar.. No necesitas asistir a esas cosas de humanos..-

-Déjalo que haga lo que quiera- reprocho Bulma al Sayayin que guardo silencio molesto..-Ten un buen día cielo- dijo a Trunks cambiando su tono a uno muy maternal

-Nos vemos- dijo el joven que antes de salir tomo a la pequeña en Brazos –Tu pórtate bien pequeña Sayayin- rió el joven mientras la pequeña quien le propino una patada en el mentón…

-Vaya tu escuela de medicina no te salvo de ese ataque Trunks- comento Vegeta sarcásticamente

-Debo irme- dijo el joven sonriendo pese al golpe...-Mosca- le murmuro a su pequeña hermana quien pareció molestarse ante el comentario

-No soy una mosca- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Cuídense llegare tarde- grito trunks saliendo de CC rápidamente.

-Claro que no eres una mosca- dijo Vegeta tomando a la pequeña en brazos...-Eres una princesa... la princesa de los sayayins...- La pequeña sonrió y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

De pronto Vegeta noto que Bulma lo observaba molesta

-Iré a entrenar- dijo seriamente

-Pues antes de cualquier cosa quiero que dejes de desanimar a Trunks con sus estudios de medicina... el eligió eso y debemos respetarlo...-

-De la misma forma en que le enseñas a construir esos robots tuyos cuando tiene esas pruebas de conocimiento en la Uni no se que...-

-El lo hace por que le gusta- gruño la mujer

-Claro que no... Lo hace porque lo intimidas...-

-Eso no es cierto- gruño Bulma ahora intimidando a Vegeta quien no supo que decir...- he bueno creo que quizás.. me equivoque...- dijo para crear una sonrisa en su mujer quien se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta.

-Recuerda que esta ves volverás...Mas te vale estar aquí antes de que anochezca… no quiero estar sola con Bra –

-Su nombre es Vegeta- respondió el Sayayin serio

-Claro que no.. Su nombre es Bra…vaya locura de querer bautizarla con tu nombre-

-Siguen hablando como si yo no estuviera- se quejo la pequeña saliendo del cuarto y dejando a sus padres solos.

-Bueno mi pequeña Vegeta responde cuando la llamo por su nombrs…-

-Claro que no- se quejo Bulma quien parecía cada ves mas molesta.

-No seguiré discutiendo contigo mujer…- respondió el Sayayin que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta…

-Bueno por lo menos regresa para ver cómo crece tu hija..-

-Si fuera por eso no podría entrenar nunca…crece como 1 año cada 5 meses- respondió Vegeta exageradamente

-¿Dónde iras?-

-¡Iré a entrenar!- grito el Sayayin molesto desapareciendo de CC levantando una ventisca de aire.

-Pero vaya que mal humor- dijo Bulma molesta cuando de pronto la pequeña llamo su atención

-¿Mama cocinemos pie de manzanas?- dijo volviendo toda sucia y con una gran cantidad de manzanas envueltas en una sabana

-Vaya veo que tienes mucho de sayayin en ti… - dijo para luego sonreír y abrazarla…-Preparemos los mas deliciosos postres de manzana para estos brabucones- termino de decir cerrando un ojo a la pequeña

* * *

Vegeta había entrenado durante horas, la verdad durante todo este tiempo se había exigido mucho, sobre todo por la pequeña. En su mente siempre retumbaba la crítica de muchos sobre como podria afectar al presente o al futuro de todos la llegada de esta criatura. Por lo que sabía debía estar preparado ante cualquier cosa.  
Todo este tiempo entreno como nunca, lo que se resumía en mucha exigencia y horas menos de sueño hasta que en un momento no pudo más y decidió descansar. Se encontraba en un bosque amplio. Las luces hacían juego con el tenue reflejo de un lago que se encontraba cerca.  
-La tierra es un buen lugar para vivir..- murmuro antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Pasaron las hora Bulma estaba con la niña explicándole algunas cosas sobre robotica.

-Bueno y esto aquí debería permitir que nuestro pequeño robot baile- dijo Bulma al momento que la pequeña maquinita hacia unos movimientos y caía averiada al piso..-¡Pero que paso!- se quejo la mujer al verse superada por la maquina...-Vaya si que me ha traído problemas este robot...- dijo la mujer a su pequeña hija quien tomo al robot y lo observo detenidamente.

-El engranaje es el defectuoso...- dijo la pequeña niña quien abrió el robot y haciendo uno que otro retoque con unas herramientas logro hacerlo bailar ante la atónita mirada de su madre...

-Bra eres toda una genio- dijo la mujer maravillada...-Eres igual a mi- presumió la mujer orgullosa...

-Papa dice que tengo sus ojos...- respondió la niña que llevaba puesto un vestido morado oscuro que recalcaba su cabello purpura y sus ojos azules

-Si tienes su misma mirada pero no te preocupes amor tu hermano también al tiene y ya ves lo guapo que es- comento Bulma orgullosa..-Vaya mis dos hijos unos genios... que orgullo- dijo sonriendo

-Esta oscureciendo y ni papa o mi hermano han regresado- comento la pequeña observando hacia la ventana.

-Es cierto... Al final son todos los hombres iguales hacen lo que quieren – se quejo ante la atenta mirada de la niña a quien sonrió.- Bueno es hora de que vayamos por tu cena ya que...-

Bulma no termino de hablar cuando una explosión la expulso lejos de donde se encontraban. Choco con la pared, pero por suerte el golpe que ella recibió amortiguo lo que pudo haber sido un gran golpe para su pequeña. La terrícola, rápidamente Abrió los ojos y pese al polvo y a sus dudas, no espero para averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo se puso de pie y corrió con la niña en sus brazos en busca de un escondite mientras las paredes de CC se derrumbaban a sus espaldas La pequeña Bra por su parte no paraba de llorar por lo que Bulma rápidamente busco un lugar donde pudieran refugiarse, ya que el llanto de la niña podía significar la guía de lo que fuera las estaba siguiendo.  
El polvo apenas la dejaba ver por lo que en cuanto encontró una habitación ingreso de inmediato en ella. Bulma sintió que no pudo haberse equivocado mas al notar que el cuarto al que había ingresado era el de Bra, ya que por seguridad hace un tiempo le habían quitado el cerrojo a la puerta de la niña. La mujer miro hacia todas partes ya que debía callar de alguna forma a su hija quien pese a sus suplicas no podía parar de llorar.

-Bra por favor guarda silencio...- suplico bulma a la niña que no paraba de llorar desconsolada. Enseguida puso su vista en el chupete de la pequeña que se encontraba sobre un mesón, y corrió para ponérselo en la boca, con esto atenuando el llanto de la pequeña que aun así seguía botando lagrimas por los ojos y quejándose. ...-Debemos permanecer calladas- dijo Bulma asustada a la niña y quien entres sollozos asentía y se apoyaba firmemente a ella. Bulma guardo silencio cuando noto que las explosiones habían cesado y cuidadosamente examino la habitación buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Su búsqueda quedo resumida a nada cuando vio una sombra detrás de la puerta de la habitación Por lo que rápidamente agudizo sus sentidos y se escondió en el closet de la pequeña. Su respiración se encontraba agitada pero intento calmarse al sentir el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. El diseño del closet le permitía observar hacia el exterior de este. Por lo que pudo ver entre la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y el polvo producido por las explosiones la silueta de un cuerpo que ahora se encontraba frente al closet. -Vegeta …Trunks… -pensó mientras caían lagrimas por sus ojos

* * *

**_Vegeta despertó asustado tenía un mal presentimiento… -debo volver a casa- dijo volando rápidamente en dirección a C_**C

* * *

Bulma guardo cuanto silencio pudo, incluso tapo la boca de la niña quien siguió botando lagrimas asustada mientras. De pronto como si se tratara de un huracán la puerta del closet y su contenido salio volando hacia el exterior de este. Mientras ella como pudo se sujeto de un extremo de su escondite junto a su pequeña.

-Con que aquí estabas .. - dijo una voz femenina, la cual correspondía a una mujer de largo cabello verde y penetrantes ojos rojos que observaba fijamente a la pequeña Bra…-Eres todo un problema…¿Lo sabías?-

Para Bulma no paso inadvertido que la mujer no la observo, pero esto le provoco un gran espanto, todo indicaba que esa mujer estaba ahí por la niña. De pronto la mujer se puso en cuclillas y clavó su mirada en Bulma…  
-Vaya… jamás pensé volverte a ver… y menos de tan cerca...- Dijo sonriendo tétricamente al punto de causar un gran temor en Bulma… -Vaya detalle el del crecimiento de esta mocosa… jamás pensé que fuera cierto lo de la línea de tiempo de las sayayins…Bueno tu tambien debes estar impresionada por eso… después de todo tu no pariste a esta cría..- dijo en modo de burla

Sin embargo en la mente de Bulma no había espacio para sentirse ofendida, solo retumbaba el llanto de su hija asustada y la preguna de cómo salir de ahí.

-mamá…-lloraba la niña sujetándose firmemente de Bulma quien también al igual que la pequeña no podía parar de botar lagrimas.

-Vaya… no pensé que llorarías…- comento la mujer... que se puso de pie y mostró un sobre actuado gesto de estar pensando… -Muy bien qué es lo que hago ahora… tengo aquí a la mujer de Vegeta.. "viva"- dijo recalcando esa palabra…-Y a la cría que el muy desgraciado robo de mi universo…-Que debo hacer… - volvió a preguntarse de forma burlesca… -Por lo que veo Trunks no está… mmm eso si que es una lastima.. Siempre es una delicia ver a Trunks…-

-¡Por favor te lo ruego…- dijo Bulma entre llantos

-Cállate- advirtió la mujer seriamente y con un claro signo de molestia

-¡Por favor es solo una niña no la…!-

-¡Silencio!…- grito la mujer generando interrumpiendo a Bulma lo que intensifico los llantos de la niña…Pasaron unos segundos en que la mujer de cabello verde limpiaba su rostro con las cortinas de la pequeña...-Que asco- dijo ahora fijando su mirada en la pequeña que no paraba de llorar ahora mas exaltada que nunca.

-mama…mama…mama…- lloraba la pequeña moviendo el inerte cuerpo de Bulma que yacía en el closet…

-No sabes cuantos problemas has causado bastarda- dijo sujetándola del peinado que llevaba…guardando silencio y fijando su vista hacia el exterior…..-Alguien se aproxima..- dijo para luego observar el cuarto mientras la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente…-Creo que debemos partir…- dijo tomando el cuerpo de Bulma y lanzándolo contra la pared. Fijando su mirada en su mano que estaba llena de sangre…mientras la niña solo lloraba más y mas fuerte lo que le causo una gran molestia… -¡Ya cállate!- grito azotando a la pequeña contra la pared llena de rabia y de paso dejándola inconsciente…-Maldita mocosa…- se quejo mas molesta aun para luego seguir observando la habitación hasta fijar su vista en la pared y crear una leve sonrisa.

* * *

No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando Trunks entro rápidamente en la habitación quedando en estado de shock… no había nadie… y solo observaba un punto fijo en la pared… Acto seguido llego Vegeta quien vio a Trunks de pie observando algo. Para el en cambio todo ocurrió en cámara lenta,parecía no reconocer las imágenes y solo observar algo que no estaba dentro de su comprensión.  
Solo había sangre.. Destrucción… un cuerpo… y un mensaje en la pared escrito con sangre que decía, "Principe bastardo menos 2".


	3. Futuro alternativo Púrpura y Amarillo

De los escombros de otra habitación, en otro lugar, se levantaba un cuerpo, mientras la silueta de otro se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda.

-Vaya que poder… - dijo aquel que se estaba colocando de pie cayendo nuevamente al piso sangrando abundantemente mientras el otro individuo volteaba a observarlo.

-Eres hermosa…- dijo escupiendo sangre…-Es una lástima que de todo lo que podías haber sido en este universo resultaras ser…- se creó un gran silencio que solo se vio empañado por el ruido del cuerpo que cayó al suelo, producto de un rápido movimiento de la joven. Esta lentamente se enderezó y saco de su mano los guantes que llevaba puestos ya que se mancharon con sangre.. Cosa que odiaba.

-Jum..- dijo con molestia la joven de cabello negro y penetrante ojos purpura que había perdido su túnica y ahora sus guantes. La verdad los guantes no le significaban tanto, pero lo de la perdida de la túnica le molesto bastante. Producto de esa pérdida su espalda dejaba al descubierto una gran marca que parecía una especie de tatuaje tribal pero que en si no lo era. La joven observo a su alrededor y vio como lo que alguna vez fue su habitación estaba totalmente destruida. Camino hacia su cómoda y de ella tomo una caja musical la cual ya apenas sonaba, es más la música que producía si es que se le podía llamar así, creaba un ambiente bastante tétrico digno de una historia de terror. Se observo un momento en el espejo de la caja, casi como intentado reconocerse puso ver sus tés clara y sus intensos ojos purpuras que parecían sin vida.  
–Estoy viva… Pero tengo mis dudas sobre si es una suerte estarlo…- dijo para luego cerrar la caja y dejarla donde la había tomado. Salió caminando del lugar con bastante serenidad y emprendió un viaje a ningún destino.

Se podría decir que camino horas, sin rumbo, sin cansancio sin nada. Solo se detuvo un par de veces a beber agua y a comer algo que encontraba por el camino. Sin embargo en un momento no pudo seguir y decidió descansar. Busco la sombra de un árbol, el más grande y el con menos insectos. Vaya que detestaba los insectos. Cuando por fin encontró se recostó en él y se dedico a observar el cielo. Hasta que lentamente fue sintiendo como el cansancio la hacía perder todo tipo de preocupación.

Cuando despertó lo hizo de golpe, había tenido un sueño…Estaba totalmente transpirada…ya era de noche y el frio se hacía notar… rápidamente cogió unas ramillas que encontró a su alrededor y prendió una fogata. La ropa que hace un tiempo le quedaba bien ya le estaba quedando holgada, había bajado de peso. Hace un buen tiempo que no comía como corresponde.  
Esta persecución hacia ella se había vuelto cada vez más popular..-Estoy maldita...- dijo moviendo las brazas de la fogata.  
Llevaba esa conclusión desde el día que fue rescatada por un anciano. Estaba mal herida y era más joven de lo que aparentaba ahora. Su línea de tiempo no era normal su crecimiento era extraño, su madures mental y su cuerpo crecieron con una velocidad increíble hasta que un día se detuvo. Y se mantuvo igual. Pero esta no era la razón de su maldición.

* * *

Luego de ser vendida paso horas en un calabozo, lleno de insectos, motivo por el cual les tenía un gran asco y temor.

-Ven niña- dijo una voz que abrió la puerta oxidada del calabozo

La joven no se movió solo observo tímida y se arrincono en una esquina de aquel lugar

-No hay mucho tiempo preciosa.. Es ahora o nunca.. Ven conmigo.. Confía en mi…- Dijo el extraño viejo al cual no conocía pero que la alarmo con la palabra "Ahora o nunca"… quizás era la única oportunidad que tenia de salir de ese lugar…

-Y así fue…- murmuro la joven recordando

El anciano la guio por un camino húmedo y con muy mal olor.  
-Estas son las cloacas preciosa perdona que no pueda sacarte por otra parte, pero este es el único lugar donde no te buscaran por lo menos en 10 minutos- dijo el hombre seriamente.  
-Tienes tiempo, yo creo aproximadamente unos 4 minutos calculando desde que salgas de acá para ir a mi casa y sacar unas cuantas provisiones, pero no las comas ahí guárdalas en una mochila que deje sobre el mesón y huye. Mi casa la reconocerás enseguida debes seguir derecho desde que salgas hasta encontrar el único lugar en donde hay un ganso de cerámica color purpura en el jardín..-

De pronto un pequeño destello llamo la atención de ambos, destello que a cada paso se hacía más y más grande. -¿Puedes correr?- pregunto el hombre a la joven quien se detuvo asustada.  
-No es el momento de tener miedo…- dijo el anciano volteando y observándola fríamente.. –Yo soy un anciano no puedo correr, pero tú eres joven y lo serás de por vida... Aprovecha esa maldición que cargas en tu espalda y corre lejos de aquí.

-¿Mi espalda?- pregunto confundida

El anciano guardo silencio…- ¿Alguna vez has leído la biblia?- preguntó a la chica quien no sabía que responder…  
-Corre sin mirar atrás en ningún momento…por nada del mundo mires hacia atrás… y has eso el resto de tu vida…¿Entendido?-

-¿Qué es lo que pasara si miro hacia atrás?- pregunto en un tono agudo no característico con su voz pero que dejaba en claro el miedo que sentía en ese momento

-Si miras hacia atrás... Serás esclava del pasado...- termino de decir descubriendo su mano y enseñándole una marca muy similar a la de ella. La chica abrió los ojos impactada y de inmediato empezó a correr… Por un momento se detuvo pero no miro hacia atrás solo continuo.

* * *

-Te hice caso anciano- dijo la joven moviendo las brazas del fuego…-Pero aun no entiendo… por que portando esta maldición tu si envejeciste…- dijo para luego guardar silencio . Pasado un rato recobro el sueño que había perdido y cayó nuevamente dormida.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que despertó. Ya era de día y el calor se hacía notar.  
-Pero que planeta tan extraño…- comento acercándose a la orilla de un rio y observando su rostro renovado por las horas de sueño. –Necesito un baño..- dijo acalorada sacando las prendas de su cuerpo y entrando al agua. La sintió tan fresca que hasta sonrió cosa no muy común en ella. Se sumergió y nado un rato. Estuvo un buen tiempo en el agua aprovechando las sombras de los árboles para no quemarse con el sol.-Hace cuanto que no podía estar así de tranquila…- pensó cerrando los ojos…

-Vaya… imagine que te encontraría… pero jamás pensé que desnuda..- Dijo la voz de un hombre que llamo su atención. Tranquilamente salió del rio y observo fijamente a quien tenía en frente.

-Veo que necesitaras esto- dijo lanzando las prendas de la joven la cual no se inmuto pese a no llevar nada puesto… -Puedo reconocerte inmediatamente.. Solo con ver tus ojos ya sé quién eres…"la fugitiva" como te han nombrado… ¿Sabe alguien realmente tu nombre?- pregunto curioso aquel extraño hombre de cabello azul y ojos amarillos.

La chica no respondió nada solo se limito observar a su alrededor y a tomar su cabello para sacar los restos de agua que había en él.

-Te noto demasiado tranquila- comento sonriendo

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte…-

-No lo creo…- respondió tajante

-¿Planeas matarme?- pregunto el sujeto

-¿Planeas tu hacerlo?- respondió esta

La respuesta creó una sonrisa en el sujeto quien descubrió su brazo y enseño una marca similar a la de la espalda de la joven…la chica no dijo nada, solo demoro unos segundos en decir tres palabras.  
–¿Eres tu acaso?-

-Sabia que me reconocerías…- dijo creando una amable sonrisa.

-Ahora sería bueno que te vistieras..¿No lo crees?- dijo dando la vuelta en forma de respeto a la joven quien tomo sus prendas y empezó a cubrir su cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Por qué me has buscado?- pregunto la joven ahora sentada comiendo lo que el sujeto llevaba en un bolso

-¿Ya sabes todo sobre ti no?- pregunto el hombre

-Lo justo y necesario…-

-Un elemento se suicido…-

-Que valiente- respondió seriamente la chica mientras engullía otra presa de carne

-¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando un elemento muere?-

-Supongo que buscarme a mi- respondió creando nuevamente una sonrisa en el hombre quien no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

-Cuando un elemento muere se crea otro .. casi de forma espontanea… una en cada universo.. Destinados a unirse… ¿Crees en la reencarnación?-

-No- respondió la chica seria

-Pues ahora debes creer… ese elemento se reencarno en una niña…-

-Pues suerte para ella…espero tenga la marca en el trasero para que nunca la encuentren-

-No necesitaron su marca- respondió el hombre ahora captando la atención de la mujer...-Resulta que la habían encontrado, pero unos sujetos de este universo unos simples mortales viajaron y la sacaron de su universo para traerla a este… sin saber claro lo que ella era…-

La chica no respondió nada observo la comida y luego toco su cabeza dando a entender que se sentía estresada.

-Vaya te noto preocupada- respondió el sujeto en un tono burlesco

-Solo me ha quedado claro él porque me has buscado-

-¿Crees en las cadenas de favores?- pregunto el hombre

-Francamente no creo en nada…-

-Es una pequeña niña… encerrada en un calabozo... Igual que tú hace unos años… y Vaya si que tienen cosas en común…-

La chica no pareció sorprenderse ante el comentario es mas solo se tiro en el pasto y observo el cielo un momento

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-

-De la misma forma como supe de ti… soñando-

-Eres bastante extraño- comento la chica poniéndose de pie y observándolo fijamente…-Ahora entiendo porque eras un anciano… puedes cambiar tu imagen…-

-Así es…Esta misión puede resultar peligrosa…-

-No me interesa… morir o vivir se ha vuelto casi una ruleta rusa…-

-vaya veo que has aprendido nuevos términos-

-Llevo muchos tiempo recorriendo este planeta…algo tuve que aprender de el..-

-Vamos- dijo el sujeto

La chica solo toco el hombro del sujeto y murmuro unas palabras las cuales hicieron sonreír al hombre quien tomo la mano de la mujer. –vamos- dijo transportándolos de donde estaban.

* * *

-Con que este es el universo de la mocosa… está destruido…-

-Si.. lo destruyeron para encontrarla..-

-Entonces es un lugar seguro para ambos…- agrego la joven sarcasticamente

-Ven..- dijo el hombre que por primera vez no sonrió y se mantuvo serio ante el comentario de la joven. Ambos se acercaron a una especie de fuente. –Observa tu reflejo en el agua- dijo el hombre para que la mujer pudiera observar como su apariencia y la del sujeto cambiaban…

-Vaya si que eres sorprendente- dijo tranquila la chica observando sus ojos rojos y su cabello verde

-Pensé que te impresionaría un poco mas-.. dijo ahora con voz de mujer pero algo regordeta y de cabello rubio

-No la verdad… ya conozco a esta perra- dijo de forma tajante

-Apurémonos- respondió el hombre

-¿Qué haremos si nos descubren?- pregunto la chica

-No nos descubrirán… ¿Cómo crees que esos terrícolas se llevaron a la pequeña?-

-No lo sé..-

-Pues estaban borrachos… el dios de este universo se caracteriza por ser un ebrio al igual que sus súbditos.. Deben llevar semanas celebrando la captura de esta niña que tantos problemas les ocaciono y si no me equivoco a esta hora aun deben estar ebrios.. Por lo que si nos ven aunque hayan compartido unos segundos antes con quienes estamos remplazando creerán que es un afecto del alcohol.. Jamás lo asociaran a algo raro…-

-Ya veo…- respondió la chica...

-Vamos es por acá…-

-Veo que conoces este castillo…-

-Por lo visto tu no lo recuerdas…- respondió ahora si impresionando a la joven quien tranquilamente camino con el sujeto hasta llegar al calabozo…

-Hasta los guardias están borrachos..- comento la mujer dando unas pequeñas patadas a los sujetos quienes no despertaron

Ambos ingresaron al calabozo el cual parecía una especie de laberinto con muchos desniveles, de pronto una luz llamo la atención de ambos…

-Si nos ve así se horrorizará- comento la chica al sujeto

-Volvamos a nuestras identidades- respondió este que toco a la joven devolviéndole su verdadera apariencia ambos caminaron y se sorprendieron al ver a una adolescente de la misma edad de la chica de ojos purpuras acostada durmiendo…-

-Creí que habías dicho que era una pequeña…-

-Lo era..- respondió el sujeto

-¿Bueno?¿Entonces que significa esto?- pregunto la joven

-Se me olvido mencionar que es un sayayin como tu- dijo creando un rostro amable el cual se desfiguro un poco al ver el rostro de la chica

-Saquémosla de acá…-

La joven de cabello purpura abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando la mano del sujeto cubrió su boca…-Tranquila murmuro este.. Estamos aquí para ayudarte…-

Bra dejo se forcejear y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos…mientras el aullido de su llanto apenas se oía por la mano que cubría su boca. Llanto que pese a ser callado era de un claro dolor.

La chica de ojos purpuras la observo seriamente y suavemente seco sus lagrimas… duerme- susurro logrando que la joven callera dormida en los brazos del sujeto.

-Vaya tienes tu lado sensible- comento el hombre cubriendo a la joven con una capa

-Saquémosla de acá antes de que estos borrachos despierten…-

-Lo joven tomo el brazo del hombre y aparecieron nuevamente en el planeta tierra del universo donde Bra vivía ahora…-

-Espera un momento… ¿por qué no nos teltransportaste desde un principio a la celda?- pregunto la joven de ojos purpuras algo confundida

-Me gusta la adrenalina- dijo el hombre sonriendo con la chica en brazos

-¿Cuándo me rescataste a mi también podías teletransportarte cierto?- pregunto seria

-No puedes negar que aprendiste una valiosa lección…-

-Me hiciste salir por una alcantarilla llena de desechos de ebrios- algo molesta

-Fue emocionante.. no puedes negar eso…-

-Imbécil..-respondió la chica acercándose a la joven…

-¿Cuántos días llevaba en ese calabozo?-

-20- respondió el sujeto

-Fue bastante fácil sacarla de ahí… me parece extraño…-

-Nunca te extrañes de como los vicios arruinan los planes de los demás…-

-¿Tu nunca dejas de dar lecciones cierto?- pregunto ya cansada de tanta palabrería

-Vamos a dejarla a su familia… la están buscando…-

-Pues es afortunada…- respondió la chica observando el rostro sereno de la joven mientras dormía.

-Ya imagino la sorpresa que se llevaran cuando vean a otro Sayayin, se supone que ellos son los últimos que quedan en este universo… –dijo el hombre mientras observaba a la joven

-Bueno por lo menos esto resultara bastante más interesante después de todo -manifestó la chica sonriendo

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a CC, estaba reconstruida, pero no había nadie en ella. No siento la presencia de los sayayins… -comento el hombre

-Pues deben estar buscando a esta niña como locos… teletransportate y déjala durmiendo en el interior

-Por supuesto que no.. toquemos la puerta… es necesario que sepan la historia de esta joven..

La chica caminó junto al sujeto que llevaba en brazo a Bra cuando de pronto volteo tapando un golpe. Frente a ella cabello purpura y ojos celestes, observándola con rabia. La chica se alejo y el hombre que cargaba a la joven Bra había desaparecido.

-Donde esta- pensó observando a su alrededor cuando un golpe la hizo retroceder chocando con estructuras del jardín de corporación capsula. La chica volteo rápidamente y dio un gran salto alejándose del chico quien rápidamente apareció tras ella pero que quedo inmóvil. Al ver como de la casa su padre salía con la niña en brazos junto a un hombre de cabello azul y ojos amarillos.

-Vaya bienvenida- respondió la joven quien observo a Trunks quien rápidamente se abalanzo hacia donde estaba su padre para ver a la joven.

-El hombre de cabello azul se acerco a la chica quien parecía no tener un solo rasguño…

-Dónde estabas- reprocho esta

-Dentro de la casa fui donde el sayayin a dejarle a su hija- y explique pequeña parte de la historia

-Dijiste que no había ningún sayayin en el lugar…- contesto la mujer

-Mentí.. ya sabes me gusta la adrenalina…-

-Eres un idiota..- comento la mujer dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

-Espera dónde vas- pregunto confundido

-Me voy de acá… ya cumplí con tu cadena de favores.. no te debo nada ni a ti ni a nadie…- dijo caminando cuando paro de golpe y subió su mirada molesta hacia los ojos celestes que hace unos instantes la habían atacado…

-Discúlpame.. Por favor..- dijo el joven agitado a la chica

-No tiene importancia… - respondió esquivándolo y siguiendo su camino

-Por favor quédate a cenar- rogo trunks a la joven quien sintió como este sujeto daba en su punto débil.

La joven dio la vuelta y observo a su ahora compañero quien le sonrió mientras vegeta entraba a CC con la joven en brazos…-Que mas da…- contesto caminando hacia la entrada

* * *

Ingresando a CC se pudo apreciar que era un lugar bastante silencioso, no había mucha vida en ese hogar, si es que se le podía llamar así.  
Había un mueble con una foto en donde salía una mujer de cabello azulado y la joven que rescataron cuando pequeña.

-¿Quién es la mujer?- pregunto la chica de ojos purpuras

-Mi madre- respondió Trunks seriamente

-¿Y donde esta?-

-Está muerta..-

La joven no dijo nada enseguida intuyo que debió morir a manos de uno de los santos de ese universo. –Es hermosa…- dijo la chica observando a trunks quien la observaba fijamente.

La comida empezó a llegar por montones por lo que fue casi como un sueño para la joven de ojos purpuras quien nunca en su vida había visto tanta comida. Ella empezó a comer mientras el sujeto de cabello azul y ojos amarillos contaba desde un principio el porqué de todo. Vegeta y trunks observaban fijamente al sujeto que hablaba sobre lo que ellos eran y lo que significo traer a esa niña a este universo… en el fondo explicando el porqué de todo lo ocurrido.

-En un principio existieron 15 universos, cada uno con su Dios de la Destrucción y Dios de la Creación. Sin embargo en tres de estos, paso que solo había un Dios para ambos cargos y peor aun, Dioses con tanto poder que con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron malignos.  
Tanto poder en un solo individuo provoco que sus propósitos salieran de las reglas estimadas sobre el poder de estas santidades en cuanto a la vida y la muerte. Por lo que fueron castigados y destruidos. Sin embargo, no se puede destruir a un Dios… Por más que se intente siempre volverá a nacer por lo que los separaron a cada uno en cuatro elementos creando así los 12 elementos malditos. Existe una leyenda que dice que quien logre juntar los 4 elementos de un dios lo traerá de vuelta como un sirviente fiel quien le permitirá tomar el poder de un universo como Dios único. Por eso hay dioses que ansían con juntar las piezas de esta especie de rompe cabezas…-

-No logro entender.. Son Dioses.. ¿Por qué?…-

-Por poder…- respondió el hombre a goku quien estaba escuchando todo desde un rincón de la sala

-¿Qué haces acá kakaroto?- preguntó vegeta muy serio y molesto ante la repentina aparición de Goku

-Sentí una presencia… imagine que habías encontrado a Bra…- dijo para luego fijar su mirada en la chica de ojos purpuras que lo observaba fijamente con un claro signo de desconfianza…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes…?- Pregunto sin quitar los ojos de la joven… le parecía familiar…

-Nosotros somos dos piezas del rompecabezas que compone Bra- respondió el sujeto con esto impresionando a todos menos a la joven obviamente -A todo esto somos extremadamente poderosos… no es por presumir.. no piensen eso por favor, lo menciono para que Bra se entrene… - dijo sonriendo…-Todos los elementos tenemos un don especial… y desarrollándolo la joven nunca tendrá problemas con los Sunters-

-¿Sunters?- pregunto vegeta impresionado y confundido

-Asi llamamos a los santos que nos buscan…- comento la joven aun con la vista fija y amenazante en goku

-Si estamos vivos es gracias a nuestras habilidades… es mas ya que hablamos de eso me encantaría agregar que me llamo mucho la atención que mi compañera aquí presente no aatacara al hijo de Vegeta enserio –exclamo el sujeto algo curioso e incomodando a la joven quien observo a trunks confundida.

-No estamos acá para pelear…- dijo poniéndose de pie …-Bueno misión cumplida..-Dijo muy seria ahora fijando su vista en vegeta y luego obsevrando a Trunks…-Rescatamos a la pequeña (ahora joven adolescente como yo), contamos nuestra historia y hasta comimos. No queda nada más que retirarnos…-

-Es cierto…- comento el sujeto de cabello azul y ojos amarillos que igual era un joven como de la edad de Trunks …  
-Me doy la libertad de explicarles que esta joven me pago el favor de liberar a la joven Bra ya que me lo debía por liberarla a ella de la misma situación hace unos años atrás. Y lo mas curioso aun, del mismo castillo y del mismo Dios.- dijo sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de todos…

-Creo que eso estuvo demás- agrego la chica

-La información es importante…lo sabes…- respondió el sujeto

- Bueno ha sido un placer.. Mi nombre es Nan… y estaré cuidando de la joven Bra.. Como lo hago con esta jovencita…- terminó de decir desapareciendo

La joven de ojos purpuras quedo seria y la verdad sintiéndose estúpida mientras observaba el vacio que dejo el sujeto, para luego observar a los 3 hombres que la miraban fijamente.- Bueno me retiro- dijo caminando hacia la puerta..

-Es.. espera..- dijo trunks a la chica que no dejo de caminar y salió por la puerta

-Déjala… es más seguro que este lejos de bra… - respondió vegeta

-¿Por qué la habrá dejado sola?...- se pregunto el chico… al instante que su padre iba a ver a Bra con goku quien se sentía más confundido que nunca.

-Ven doctor necesitamos de ti- dijo vegeta a trunks quien se apresuro en ir al cuarto de su hermana.


	4. Purpura y Azul

Pasaron las horas en corporación capsula, Vegeta se encontraba junto bra esperando a que despertara, y pensando en cómo contarle todo. La verdad el sayayin no sabía qué hacer.  
¿Cómo lo explicaría que su madre estaba muerta y que ella ahora era una adolescente?. ¿Se lo habría dicho alguien?. ¿Algún sujeto en ese universo donde la torturaron habría tenido la misericordia de explicarle a esta joven que tan solo hace unos días era una niña lo que había ocurrido?. No lo creía. Trunks por su parte se encontraba al otro lado de la joven revisando si sus signos vitales que según una pantalla estaban intactos. Vegeta observaba a su hija que era la viva imagen de su madre, con la mínima diferencia de que su cabello era purpura al igual que el de su hermano …  
-Si no fuera porque tiene mis ojos juraría que no es mi hija..- se dijo a sí mismo para ponerse de pie llamando la atención de Trunks y tocando el pelo de la muchacha…  
- Eres demasiado hermosa princesa...- dijo de una forma bastante nostálgica.

-Papá…- dijo Trunsk algo incomodo por el momento…-Ella mejorara… te lo aseguro…-

Vegeta observo a su hijo que había decidido no seguir luchando y salvar vidas terrícolas. Ya no era un pequeño llorón. Pero con su crecimiento pese a la similitud, nunca fue como el Trunks del futuro que conoció cuando este Trunks solo era un bebe.

-Vete a descansar… yo me quedaré junto a Bra...- respondió de la forma fría que lo caracterizaba y que con la muerte de Bulma se había intensificado.

Hubo un momento de silencio…-Está bien...- Respondió el joven quien se despojo de sus instrumentos médicos para luego acercarse a su hermana y observarla en silencio.

Vegeta por su parte lo observaba seriamente…-Se que esta preocupado por esa joven…la observaba demasiado… quizás sintió algo de atracción por ella… pero … había algo extraño…¿Por qué observaba tan fijamente a kakaroto?- se pregunto el sayayin en su mente.

Trunks noto que su padre lo observaba y dirigió su vista hacia el…-¿Qué ocurre?...- pregunto algo incomodo..

Vegeta se tomo unos segundos para responder para luego ponerse de pie y bajar las luces de la habitación…-Vete de acá Trunks… Debes descansar…- respondió el sayayin volviendo a tomar asiento junto a su hija.

Trunks solo lo observo en silencio para luego salir de la habitación.

-El si es mi viva imagen…- pensó Vegeta

-Vaya si que hay silencio sin mi madre y con Bra en este estado…- comento el joven ya de espaldas a vegeta en la puerta de la enfermería de CC.

Vegeta no dijo nada en cuanto al comentario creando un silencio casi desgarrador. Trunks no agrego mas y salió del lugar, dejando a su padre y hermana junto al silencio que ya se había apoderado de lo que alguna vez realmente fue un hogar.

* * *

En otro lugar lejano a corporación capsula se encontraba la joven de ojos purpuras recostada sobre el pasto, observando un despejado cielo estrellado. Si bien este lugar era mucho más hermoso la diferencia del clima se hacía notar. Un clima mucho más fresco la hacía sentir aliviada.

Cerro sus ojos aliviada y se dedico a descansar, a disfrutar del viento y de los ruidos que la naturaleza otorga al anochecer. De apoco empezó a quedarse dormida, cuando de pronto una suave briza llamo su atención, brisa que la hizo abrir los ojos y fijarlos en aquel sujeto del cual no necesitaba saber pero que aun así aparecía cada cierto tiempo.

-Deberías sentir vergüenza de estar acá…- dijo seriamente cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

-No deberías estar molesta…- respondió la voz del hombre que hace unos días la había dejado sola en corporación capsula junto a 3 extraños…- Debía atender un asunto..-

-¿Un asunto?... – respondió la joven algo déspota…-Si tuvieras asuntos que atender no estarías aquí molestando…Lo hiciste apropósito...-

-Si no los tuviera asuntos que atender tu no estarías aquí…- respondió este causando con esto que la joven abriera los ojos nuevamente pero ahora molesta y dejara la cómoda posición que había adoptado en el pasto para sentarse a observarlo.

-Por favor quédate como estabas no vengo a molestar…-

-Siempre apareces por algo… No me extrañaría que estuvieras aquí para pedir otro de tus favores...- respondió la mujer bastante seria pero dentro de si intrigada ante la visita de este sujeto…

-La verdad solo venia a ver como estabas…-

La chica noto algo que la incomodo y vino a su mente un detalle que aquel día en CC por descuidada había dejado pasar... -Explícame algo … - dijo para luego ponerse de pie bastante tranquila...-¿Por qué utilizaste el nombre de Nan para presentarte… Todos saben quién es Nan.. o por lo menos los de nuestro "Tipo".. -dijo recalcando esta última palabra.

-No quiero dar mi nombre… puedo espantar a alguien…Ademas Nan es un nombre encantador...- dijo sonriendo de forma extraña, forma que incomodo a la joven.

-¿Quien eres realmente?- pregunto esta con una apariencia bastante seria pero la verdad con mucho miedo.

-¿Que quien soy realmente?...Eso suena bastante mal agradecido de tu parte...¿No deberías ser mas amable conmigo?... Fui yo quien te salvo de ese lugar, de quienes te raptaron de tu universo...-

-Los de tu tipo nunca entregan algo a cambio de nada…- respondió..

-Vaya creo que has resultado ser una joven bastante mal agradecida...-

-No se puede estar agradecido de algo que debes pagar de por vida...-

-Vamos no exageres... ¿De por vida?...¿Hace cuanto que nos reencontramos preciosa?...Tu vida no ha sido tan larga... Ahora si tu crecimiento fue rápido es diferente...-

-Sera mejor que vuelvas por donde has venido...- dijo la mujer convenciéndose de que este sujeto no era tan buena compañía como pensó en un momento.

-Vaya creo que me estoy metiendo en problemas..- comento el hombre irónicamente retrocediendo unos pasos…-No olvides que fui yo quien te saco de ese lugar..- dijo sin obtener respuesta de la joven que solo lo observaba…

-Ya pague mi deuda contigo.. Fui por esa mocosa...ahora vete y no vuelvas…- dijo con esa frialdad característica de ella.

-No puedes decirme que hacer querida..- dijo este ahora detrás de ella, cosa que pareció no inmutarla… sin embargo bastaron solo unos segundos para que esto cambiara...-No son tus ordenes las que debo cumplir…- susurro para acto seguido pasar su lengua por el cuello de la joven.

Las pupilas de la joven se encontraban tan dilatadas luego de escuchar aquellas palabras que sus ojos purpuras parecían ser negros. La chica estaba tan perturbada que solo su instinto logro que evadiera el ataque de unas largas garras que intentaron atravesarla pero que aun así lastimaron su brazo y parte del seno izquierdo.

La chica mantuvo una batalla con este sujeto pero solo esquivándolo, la única ves que lo toco fue cuando le propino un golpe para alejarlo de ella. Ya a cierta distancia el sujeto empezó a reír y a enderezarse.

-Eres bastante rápida…pero no pensé que fueras capaz de poder golpearme...Creo que deberé castigarte…- comento creando una sonrisa

-Quiere matarme- pensó la joven con miedo pero aun así intentando mantener la calma.

-La noche está bastante grata.. ¿No lo crees?... El viento esta de la forma que lo llaman los terrícolas..."frio"… Tu no naciste en este planeta pero aun así eres un ser de agua… pero no como cualquier humano… tu perteneces al agua, a la escarcha… eres el frió que mata pero con la apariencia de un pequeño copo de nieve…-

-Va a matarme…- pensó la chica mientras sus ojos purpuras parecían casi negros de lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas.

-Nunca fuiste lo suficientemente agradecida conmigo… Y eso me molesta… debiste agradecer mas por tu vida..¿No lo crees?- dijo este aun sonriendo y dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Dijiste que yo no te daba órdenes…¿Quién te ordeno salvarme?..- preguntó molesta y nerviosa

El hombre se tomo su tiempo y sonrió para luego fijar su vista en la joven…-Se te olvido mencionar que los sujetos como yo mentimos…- dijo ahora sorprendiéndola y atravesando una de sus piernas con sus largas uñas, el dolor fue tal que la joven dio un gran grito. El sujeto parecía molesto ante la reacción de la chica, quien lo aparto de un golpe para alejarse rápidamente.

-Solo dejas rastros de sangre... manchas el verde del pasto... y no me enseñas tu maldito poder...- comento molesto

La chica creo una sonrisa...-¿Por quien me tomas?... Ja...No soy una estúpida... - termino de decir al instante que una gran patada la enterró en el piso, patada que pese a causarle un gran daño no la dejo inconsciente. Por lo que rápidamente y como pudo escapo de las tenebrosas garras que como afilados cuchillos se atascaron en la tierra lo que le permitió a la joven alejarse unos metros de aquel sujeto que alguna ves la ayudo pero ahora quería deshacerse de ella. La joven de ojos purpuras se puso de pie y lo observo seriamente...El sujeto ya había sacado sus garras del suelo y la observaba con una sonrisa...Para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Todo fue tan rápido que solo sintió el dolor de sus pupilas cerrándose ante una gran luz, luz que en un principio no le permitió distinguir de que se trataba pero que al recuperar la vista pudo asociar de inmediato. Rápidamente se interpuso entre la luz y el malvado sujeto y con sus manos detuvo las afiladas garras provocando con esto que un gran charco de su propia sangre le salpicara encima. La joven pese al dolor susurro unas delicadas palabras en un idioma extraño. Provocando con esto un gran grito de desesperación del sujeto y por ende su huida del lugar.

-¡Espera!- grito el joven que había provocado el gran resplandor que hace unos segundos la había encandilado

-Por favor…-dijo la chica agitada…-detente…es mejor que se haya ido...- dijo con mucha fuerza antes de caer de rodillas al piso, siendo sujetada por el joven quien también cayó al piso junto a ella para contenerla.

Trunks estaba impresionado… la cantidad de sangre del lugar creaba una atmósfera aterradora.. la chica sin embargo solo lo observaba agitada.. perdiendo el conocimiento de apoco…

-¡Espera te ayudare sanare tus…- En la punta de su lengua tenia la palabra "heridas" sin embargo no pudo decir nada al notar que la joven no tenía ningún rasguño. Esta solo estaba cubierta con una gran cantidad de sangre…-¿Pero… que es esto?- pregunto impresionado…

–Ja..- dijo perdiendo de apoco el sentido...-Esto es una maldición..- respondió con una sonrisa para luego desmayarse en los brazos de Trunks quien estaba atónito ante lo que había presenciado.

* * *

-Estas loco…- respondió vegeta molesto…

-No lo estoy…- respondió Trunks seriamente

-Como se te ocurre traerla a este lugar… acaso no te das cuenta de que la vida de Bra corre peligro con esa cosa aquí..-

-No es una cosa padre.. está en la misma situación que Bra solo que esta sola.. no tiene a nadie…-

-Pues que siga asi.. no arriesgare a Bra por esa zorra..- Vegeta se vio contra la pared producto de la fuerza de su hijo cosa que lo sorprendió y de paso lo enfureció alejándolo fuertemente

-No la llames de esa forma…- advirtió el joven serio

Vegeta solo lo observo con recelo para luego darse la vuelta…-Ya no eres mi hijo…- dijo de forma tajante para luego salir de otra de las tantas habitaciones de la enfermería de CC dejando al joven solo.

Trunks sintió el dolor de las palabras pero aun así les resto importancia. Volteo a observar a la joven que dormía con un claro signo de temor en su rostro…-Todo estará bien…- dijo acariciando el rostro de la chica de ojos purpuras quien pareció calmarse. Trunks creó una sonrisa y luego procedió a realizar los cuidados médicos acordes a la situación.

Pasaron los días. Aun ni Bra ni la joven despertaban. Sin embargo en uno de esos días Trunks despertó alertado, frente a el en al cama que cada noche vigilaba estaba con dificultad despertando esta exótica chica, su cabello negro caía por sus hombros mientras frotaba sus ojos con dificultad, parecía tener sus manos dormidas, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver al joven junto a ella. Se creó un momento de silencio la chica lo observo sorprendida al punto de parecer una joven normal mientras trunks por su parte buscaba algo que decir.

-¿Qué es esto…?- pregunto confundida

-Yo soy doctor…- respondió pensando en lo absurdo que sonaba eso…-El otro día.. Bueno un sujeto te ataco y yo…-

La chica no lo siguió escuchando y observo sus manos…-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- pregunto seria y con esa frialdad que la caracterizaba.

-Bu..bueno…- respondió Trunks nervioso…-Dormiste por tres días…-

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia él y lo observo fijamente.

-Es muy hermosa… - pensó Trunks…-Sus ojos son.. Purpuras.. Jamás había visto algo así..- se dijo a si mismo mientras la joven lo observaba

-Gracias..- agrego la chica al silencio que se había creado…

-No…no tienes que agradecerme… yo.. yo solo…- trunks se puso tan nervioso que no supo que responder lo que en la joven pareció causarle gracia.

-Te lo agradezco…Ojos azules..- respondió la chica logrando con esto que trunks se sonrojara.

-Mi mi nombre es Trunks..- dijo sonriendo avergonzado…

La joven se dejo caer en la cama…-Gracias por esto… Trunks…- dijo cerrando los ojos.


	5. 5

Pasaron los días, el clima había cambiado bruscamente, la lluvia y el frió se hicieron notar, vegeta seguía día a día al lado de Bra, incluso dejando de lado su entrenamiento. Trunks pese a al discusión con su padre sobre la estadía de la joven que terminó quedándose en el lugar, se preocupa demasiado por el al punto de dejar comida preparada para que este se sirviera algo después de sus eternas vigilias al lado de su hermana. Vegeta ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pasar el luto por la muerte de su madre Bulma, y ya vivía el luto de no saber si la joven en algún momento despertaría y peor aun que explicación le daría cuando esta lo hiciera. Vegeta además sabía que su hija corría peligro, ya que por un lado pertenecía a un universo en el que la reclamaban de vuelta y por otro existía esta joven de ojos purpuras que amenazó sin escrúpulos la seguridad de su hogar gracias a su débil hijo…-Bulma habría hecho lo mismo…- pensó el sayayin al momento que cerraba sus ojos y se ponía de pie para por primera vez salir del lugar y dirigirse a su habitación. Hace días que no entraba ahí… la verdad no quería hacerlo.. los recuerdos eran peor que cualquier cosa. Observo el lugar y se sentó en la cama tocando las sabanas aun con seriedad en su rostro pero con bastante delicadeza. De apoco se recostó y cubrió su rostro con la almohada de la mujer que aun mantenía se aroma.

* * *

-Pues yo no creo que seas tan malo – le decía una joven Bulma que lo observaba fijamente con esos ojos azules que lo encantaron desde un principio.

-Tu no sabes quién soy… No..-

-Puedo verlo… - dijo esta sonriendo y saliendo de la cocina dejándolo molesto e incomodo…-Maldita terrícola…- gruño el sayayin.

* * *

Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente y salió del lugar, sin embargo llevo con él la almohada que contenía el aroma de su mujer...-Te llevare conmigo terrícola imprudente..- termino de decir con una sonrisa. Para luego dirigirse al lado de su hija como cada día a cuidarla.

Trunks por su parte intento acercarse más a la joven que había rescatado pero esto resultó inútil esta era bastante callada y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o observando por la ventana. Trunks a veces la observaba en los patios de CC paseando con nada más que una camisa de dormir, casi como si el frio no le afectara. Trunks hizo de todo por lograr entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella pero no pudo. Era como una fantasma en la casa. Nunca estaba cien por ciento presente. Trunks se percato de que la joven cada día estaba en un lugar diferente de la casa pero creando una especie de rotonda. Lo que de cierta forma le causo un poco de extrañeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Si era cierto el sabia que de por si la joven resultaría ser extraña jamás pensó que lo sería a tal punto.

Pasaron las horas Trunks se dedico a CC tiempo completo y a los cuidados de su hermana, por lo que se mantenía ocupado. A veces mientras descansaba se dedicaba a observar a la joven en el patio o a esperar que esta apareciera. Pero llevaba horas sin verla, por lo que pensó que quizás se había ido…-Quizás sea para mejor…- dijo en voz alta ahora siguiendo con el trabajo de CC cuando de pronto sintió un ruido detrás de el. Solo se sonrojo, no supo que decir.

-Despierta..- dijo suavemente la mujer

-¿Qué?- pregunto Trunks extrañado

-Despierta- repitió al instante que unos gritos llamaron su atención gritos muy agudos y desgarradores que venía desde la enfermería de CC. El joven corrió apresurado dejando a la chica de ojos purpuras sola y encontró a su padre conteniendo como podía a Bra que había despertado pero que ante la desesperación se había arrancado todas las sondas que tenia conectadas, por lo que estaba llena de sangre.

-¡Bra! - grito Trunks sorprendido ante la escena mientras vegeta la sostenía en sus brazos

-¡Has algo!- ordeno Vegeta apenas pudiendo contener a la joven.

Trunks corrió a un rincón de la habitación en busca de un fármaco para calmarla

-¡Suéltame!…¡Suéltame…!- Gritaba de forma desgarradora como no comprendiendo donde estaba.

-¡Calma pequeña!- respondía vegeta sujetando a su hija mientras Trunks rápidamente con una jeringa pincho el brazo de la joven quien le propino un gran golpe en el rostro, golpe que lo hizo chocar contra la pared rompiendo parte considerable de esta.  
Luego del pinchazo Bra de a poco empezó a caer sedada en los brazos de vegeta mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos…-Por favor… suéltame..- suplico quedándose dormida en los brazos de su padre. Vegeta impactado la recostó lentamente en la camilla. Trunks por su parte se puso de pie como pudo ya que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

-Sal de acá- ordeno vegeta a Trunks quien ante el golpe recibido ni siquiera sintió dolor por el evidente desprecio de su padre. Solo salió mareado del lugar.

Trunks camino hacia su habitación y se adentro al baño donde vomito. Para luego sentarse en el piso de este. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se pusiera de pie. Se observó un momento en el espejo y luego abrió el agua de la regadera para darse un baño. Se mantuvo ahí un buen tiempo pensando. Al salir de esta lavo sus dientes pero observando la marca que había quedado en su rostro.  
-Su fuerza fue tal … que ha dejado marcado mi rostro..- pensó muy serio para luego mojar una toalla de manos con agua fría y colocarla en el lado de su cara que había sido golpeado…-Despierta..- dijo el joven bastante serio observándose al espejo… -Esas fueron sus palabras-...Dijo ante la coincidencia de sucesos entre las palabras de la chica de ojos purpuras y el despertar de su hermana...-¿Qué significa todo esto?- se pregunto al momento que salió del baño. El vapor en parte lo acompaño hasta cierta parte de la habitación donde sin buscar prendas y sin más que la toalla se recostó en la cama agotado..-¿Qué te paso pequeña?- pregunto mientras la nostalgia lo invadía.

-No debes preocuparte..- dijo la voz que siempre lo incomodaba rápidamente se enderezó y observo como la joven lo miraba desde el escritorio de su habitación. Quizás esta era la primera vez que no se sonrojaba…La chica lo miraba fijamente sin expresión en su rostro como era de costumbre.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?- pregunto molesto.

-¿No querías que tu hermana despertara?... Pues la traje de vuelta… Ahora no te debo nada…-

Trunks pareció impresionarse pero luego creó una sarcástica sonrisa…-Así que de eso se trata… ¿Crees que debías pagarme de alguna forma el preocuparme por ti?...Qué demonios… Yo no espero nada… No me interesa recibir algo a cambio tuyo.. si traje aquí fue porque me importas… -

-¿Te importo?...- pregunto curiosa…- Eso es absurdo ni siquiera me conoces…-

-No te conozco pero me importas… me importas desde el primer momento en que te vi…Desde que estuve frente a ti y observe tus ojos purpuras… desde que te sentaste en este maldito lugar… Me importas al punto de que mi padre ya no me habla…- termino de decir ahora sonrojado notando que estaba solo cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla…-Maldita sea estoy con una toalla y quizás parezca un depravado pero no lo soy…- agrego avergonzado…

La joven no dijo nada solo lo observó algo sorprendida…

-Te traje aquí aun poniendo en peligro la seguridad de mi hermana… porque jamás conocí a una mujer tan hermosa como tu…- termino de decir sonrojado….-Ahora si quieres hacerme un favor…Un favor de verdad, vete de mi habitación y no vuelvas a interrumpir mis espacios..- dijo tajante mente a la joven quien aun sorprendida se bajo del escritorio y observándolo un momento se acerco a él.. Trunks retrocedió unos pasos avergonzado y cubriendo con almohadas lo que la toalla en su parte tapaba de él.

La joven por su parte ahora más cerca que nunca toco el rostro de Trunks y le dio un gran beso… el cual pareció no ser correspondido, pero la verdad no porque el joven no quisiera besarla, si no más bien porque estaba totalmente confundido ante todo lo que estaba pasando…-No tomes esto como un favor..- dijo la joven dando la espalda al chico y saliendo del lugar… Trunks no entendió lo del favor hasta que se percato que no sentía dolor en su rostro por lo que volvió al baño y observo cómo además ya no tenía las marcas que el golpe de su hermana le había dejado. Por lo que se apresuro a salir de la habitación…-Ey donde estas- dijo el joven encontrándose de frente con su padre quien lo observo seriamente.

-Por lo menos deberías vestirte- agrego Vegeta a su hijo quien en ese instante noto que se le había caído la toalla y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Pasaron días en que Trunks no vio a la joven, pero si en que pudo compartir con su hermana, a quien se vio obligado a mantener sedada, pero que aun así se mantenía consiente. Si bien había mucho de lo que podrían conversar Trunks solo intentaba mantener temas sobre lo bella que estaba y que pronto debería ingresar a la preparatoria para que siguiera su vida normal.

-Mi padre me dijo que tienes una novia…- comento Bra a su hermano quien dejo caer una bandeja al piso y que seriamente recogió algo sonrojado…-Veo que no es mentira...- comento la chica al notar lo sonrojado que se encontraba el joven..

-Mi padre está equivocado Bra… no tengo ninguna novia…- respondió el chico sonriendo amablemente a su hermana pero aun así algo nervioso.

Bra sedada se tenía que mantener acostada pero aun así podía entablar conversaciones con tranquilidad y dentro de sus cabales…-Espero hermano… que esta chica sea buena… mereces una gran mujer a tu lado…-

Trunks sonrió y acaricio el rostro de su hermana…-Yo también espero lo mismo pequeña… pero esta chica de la que te habla mi padre no es nada más que una amiga...-

Bra sonrió y luego fijo su mirada hacia los patios de CC, se mantenían hermosos como los recordaba.

-Trunks…- dijo la joven llamando la atención de su hermano

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto este sonriendo

¿Cuántos años han pasado?- pregunto incomodando a su hermano con la pregunta

-¿Años?- respondió este…

-No fue una mentira… El tiempo corre más lento en este lugar… ¿No es así?...-

-No se dé que me hablas … yo…-

-Para ustedes fue unos meses o quizás menos… pero para mí fueron años...- respondió la joven.

-Pequeña…-

-No sabes por lo que pase hermano…- dijo seria…-Pero no es tu culpa… ni tuya ni de nadie…solo te pido.. que por favor no vuelvas a llamarme "Pequeña"…-

Trunks guardo un momento de silencio…-Esta bien..- respondió con una disimulada sonrisa.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas Trunks se encontraba en el laboratorio de CC trabajando, la empresa iba bien como era de esperarse. Y por suerte las cosas en casa cada ves mejoraban mas. Ahora que Bra estaba mejorando se sentía mucho mas aliviado, su padre aun no le hablaba, pero que comentara de el con su hermana quizás era la señal de que de alguna forma no estaba tan molesto después de todo.  
Trunks termino de trabajar y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya eran las 1 am y mañana debía estar despierto temprano para atender a su hermana quien pese a estar bien necesitaba los cuidados que el le proporcionaba con los medicamentos.  
El joven fue por un baño antes de dormir cosa que lo ayudo mucho a relajarse, estaba cansado. En su mente habían mil cosas, pero una de las que mas llamaban su atención era la ausencia de la joven de ojos purpuras.  
Al terminar su baño se dirigió a la cama sin embargo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos chocando con el escritorio del lugar. Quedo perplejo al observar como la joven estaba sentada en su cama observándolo. No supo que decir… solo la vio como siempre.. seria y hermosa.

-Cuanto tiempos…-De pronto re-formulo su pregunta…-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto sonrojado

-En mi habitación..- respondió la chica haciendo que el joven se sintiera estúpido… el le había entregado una habitación a la joven, una gran habitación con todo tipo de comodidades… era una respuesta obvia de que estaba ahí. Si no que con todo lo ocurrido con Bra no se dio el tiempo de deducirlo…-Yo.. te busque…-

-¿A si?- pregunto la joven bastante seria y con su cabello suelto.. se veía bastante bien de esa forma, el siempre la había visto con su cabello recogido.

-Quería disculparme por lo del otro día… yo.. no me molesta que estés acá…- dijo creando un silencio algo incomodo.

-A mi tampoco me incomoda estarlo…- respondió la joven quien se puso de pie para salir de la habitación….

-¿Puedo tocarte?- pregunto Trunks

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto la joven extrañada

-¿Puedo tomar tu brazo?- pregunto Trunks volteando hacia la joven que hace unos segundos le había dado la espalda y estaba por salir del lugar

-¿Para que?- pregunto esta seriamente y la verdad algo confundida...

-Yo...solo pregunto..- respondió el chico

-Si…- dijo la joven al instante que el chico aun algo mojado por el baño la tomaba delicadamente por los brazos observándola fijamente a los ojos. Fue cosa de segundos para que la besara y de paso ella le correspondiera el beso. Ambos empezaron a acercarse cada vez más para terminar abrazados besándose apasionadamente en la habitación. Trunks sin embargo en todo momento fue cuidadoso con ella, intentando no propasarse. Apenas se separaron ambos se observaron con bastante ternura, Trunks vio en los ojos de la joven algo que jamás había visto antes en ella. Era una especie de tranquilidad, en el solo había una sensación increíble de estar besando a la criatura más hermosa del mundo. De pronto las luces se apagaron dejando entrar solo el brillo de la luna, brillo que en si acentuaba el purpura de los ojos de la joven.

-Quédate..- Pidió Trunks a la joven quien no se inmuto ante la petición pero que no respondió nada…-Quédate esta noche conmigo..-

La joven no dijo nada solo lo observo.


End file.
